


Angel's Work

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge AUs [19]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU of an AU, First Kiss, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pilot Ben, Pilot Poe Dameron, Sappy, Unresolved Romantic Tension, mechanic ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which a bit of repairwork leads to an opportunity for Poe to confess his feelings.





	Angel's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: For MidgardianNerd's prompt of pilot!Poe and sexy mechanic!Ben. I hope you like it, MidgardianNerd!

Expressing how he feels about Ben isn’t an easy thing. Not that Poe’s bad at expressing how he feels, but it’s just the matter of identifying his feelings for Ben and expressing them. 

  
Ever since Ben joined the fleet as a pilot, it’s only made it all stand out all the more.

  
It’s one of those times in the hangar that Poe’s working on his ship when he notices that Ben’s working on his. Ben’s tender with his repairs all the while, patting his X-wing and murmuring softly to it. “Just have to give you some touch-ups. You were pretty damaged in the battle…”

  
Poe stops his repairwork to go over and watch Ben.

  
“Hey,” he says, “How’s the repair work going?”

  
“Pretty good.”

  
Ben turns to look at him, and Poe realizes, with a jolt, that with his hair messy and his face and hands smeared…

  
He looks beautiful. Ben’s always been beautiful, of course, and he’s one of those people who seems woefully unaware of how gorgeous he is, but here…

  
Here, he’s outright breathtaking.

  
“You see anything you like?” Ben says lightly, and Poe swallows.

  
“You’re doing a good job,” Poe says. “You really are.”

  
“Thanks.”

  
Ben continues to work, and Poe watches, enthralled. Ben is no stranger to working things like the Falcon (thanks to spending time with his father) but Poe still can’t help but be impressed, not to mention fascinated. It’s after Ben hits his hand on one part of the X-wing that Poe looks at him in alarm.

  
“You okay?” Poe says.

  
“I’m fine, I’m a bit bruised…”

  
Poe, long after Ben’s cleaned and wrapped up his hand in bandages, reaches out tentatively towards him.

  
Poe takes both his hands, one clean and bandaged, one dirty, and a part of him already wants to just tell Ben already how he feels, but words don’t seem to come out. When you’re in love with such a beautiful, caring man like Ben Solo, someone who might as well be an angel, someone who’s been Poe’s angel since he was small…

  
He wants to tell the truth. Unfortunately, truth is already one of those things that takes some difficulty articulating.

  
“You’re beautiful,” he says. Mentally, he berates himself – Lando Calrissian he is definitely not. But Ben doesn’t seem to mind.

  
“I’m not really – ”

  
“You are. Ben…you’re the kindest, funniest, most beautiful man I know.”

  
“You…you really mean it?”

  
“Yeah. Ben…can we talk in private?”

  
It’s when he’s actually in private with Ben that he blurts it out. “I love you.”

  
Ben looks at him, clearly astonished. Then, he says, “You…you really mean it?”

  
“Of course I do! You’re a good person, Ben. And kind. And brave. And…it’s like every day you get more beautiful. You are so beautiful, and every day, I keep noticing it. Always in different ways.”

  
Ben looks surprised in that moment. Then, “You mean every word you say.”

  
“Of course I do.”

  
“Poe…there’s something I have to tell you. I love you too.”

  
And there’s something about Poe’s world where something just is put right in that moment. Like everything’s wonderful. Poe loves Ben, and Ben loves him back.

  
In a way, it’s what he wanted all along.

  
Kissing Ben is awkward at first. Poe’s never done it before, this kissing business, and it’s a matter of navigating with your eyes closed, trying not to bump noses, but the reward comes when Poe tastes Ben’s lips for the first time. They’re so soft, so very sweet, so very full, and he finds himself running his fingers through Ben’s hair for the first time.

  
His hair is so thick and soft, and Poe wants to rumple it, tangle it, leave traces of where he’s been. Eventually, they draw away, and they’re gasping for air, and they’re holding one another close in that moment.

  
“So,” Poe says, “That…that was a real kiss.”

  
“It was,” Ben says. “I wouldn’t mind doing it again.” His lips are swollen and his hair messy, and Poe’s already satisfied that he’s managed to leave traces of where he’s been. The war against Snoke is still going to be rough, but Poe knows that with Ben by his side, he can do anything.


End file.
